Save her
by Shanna Mills
Summary: Ha perdido el contacto con su nueva compañera. Hace dos dias que no sabe de ella, y cuando su contacto aparece flotando en el East River, a la agente especial Shaw no le queda otra que cooperar de nuevo con Beckett y Castle, que llevan la investigación, para salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**_~ esta es la sinopsis de un oneshoot que quiero escribir para partircipar en el concurso de minihistorias de AXN de Castle_**

 ** _Sinopsis:_**

 ** _Ha perdido el contacto con su nueva compañera infiltrada en la organización de un peligroso cártel que utilizan un salón de espectáculos y variedades como tapadera y para lavar el dinero de la droga._**

 ** _Hace dos dias que no sabe de ella, y cuando su contacto en la organización aparece flotando en el East River, a la agente especial Shaw no le queda otra que cooperar de nuevo con la Capitana Beckett y el señor Castle para salvar a su compañera._**

 ** _¿Os Gusta la idea?_**

 ** _Lo mismo es un oneshoot que un long fic de dos o más capítulos, no se exactamente cuanto va a ocupar.  
_**

 ** _Espero que os guste._**

 ** _Ideas y opiniones son bienvenidas :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**1.- Lost Signal**_

Es una mañana fria en Nueva York, una de tantas. La bruma que se levanta desde las heladas aguas del rio cala los huesos de los dos caminantes que llegan desde la urbe cargados con sus cañas de pescar y sus arreos. Planean un largo y tranquilo día de pesca en el East River, una pequeña tradición padre e hijo que tienen desde hace algunos años y que ambos esperan con ilusión.

El sol empieza a salir por el horizonte cuando ambos hombres consiguen botar la pequeña barca y se internan en el río, cada uno armado con un remo. Poco pueden preveer que el día, que amanecía tan tranquilo y sosegado como una mañana de lunes normal y corriente, pronto tornaría en una historia digna de contar en su bar favorito durante los próximos años y que comenzarían siempre con la frase "¿Te he contado la vez aquella que Nate y yo encontramos un cadáver en el Rio?"

* * *

Hacía poco más de una hora que Katherine Beckett estaba sentada en su mesa, examinando papeles y más papeles de su último caso. Había llegado a la comisaría con el primer rayo de sol para poner al día el caso que acababan de cerrar hacía solo unas horas cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Con un suspiro de cansancio alargó la mano y descolgó mientras con la otra se frotaba los ojos en un intento por despertarse del todo. "Necesito un café" fue su único pensamiento mientras el auricular rozaba su oreja.

"Inspectora Beckett" dijo distraidamente. Al segundo alzó la vista de su mesa y prestó atención a su compañero Espósito. Un nuevo caso. Habían encontrado un cuerpo flotando al sur del East River. "Voy para allá"  
Tomó su cazadora del respaldo de la silla y sacó el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para mandarle un mensaje a su querido marido con el lugar donde deberían encontrarse, el embarcadero, y pidiéndole que se reunieran allí. Media hora más tarde, y pese a que el sol estaba ya alto en el cielo, la inspectora aún sentía el frío morderle el cuerpo mientras sus tacones hacían resonar las tablas de madera del pequeño embarcadero en el que los de la científica habían tendido el empapado cadáver de un hombre joven. La Doctora Parish estaba inclinada sobre él rellenando unos papeles del informe preeliminar.

"¿Que tienes para mí, Lanie?" Preguntó Kate una vez estuvo junto a su amiga y ella misma pudo ver de cerca que se trataba de un joven hispano de entre veinticinco y treinta años. Bajo el cuerpo crecía un charco cada vez mayor de agua turbia del rio del que le acababan de sacar y en el que Beckett tuvo cuidado de no meter sus caros tacones. A una prudente distancia, ella tambien se arrodilló junto al cuerpo para poder observarlo a su modo y poder ir sacando sus propias conclusiones sin la ayuda de la forense.

Pudo ver tres balazos en la espalda del cadáver, marcas violáceas en las muñecas (signo de haber estado atado durante horas), y un enorme hematoma con marcas en relieve en el cuello."¿Lo han ahorcado?" se preguntó la inspectora. Lanie le daría la respuesta definitiva tras la autopsia, pero era muy probable que esas heridas fueran antemortem y que la causa de la muerte fueran los disparos. Lo que no lograba entender era que estos tuvieran las heridas de entrada en la espalda y no en el pecho, comoo debería ser, ya que el pobre hombre tenía evidentes signos de tortura. ¿Habría logrado escapar de su agresor? ...

"¿Que tenemos aqui?" la voz de un hombre, de sobra conocida para ella, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar de cara a cara a su esposo Richard quien, como siempre traía un vaso de café en cada mano y le tendía uno a ella. Se levantó de su posición acuclillada junto al cadaver para evitar una posible contaminación de las pruebas y poder tomarse su querido y anhelado tercer café de la mañana. "¡Uhhh! Parece que alguien quiso darse un chapuzón nocturno y se le fue de las manos."

Castle y su macabro sentido del humor consiguieron que ambas mujeres rodaran los ojos a la vez.

"Dificilmente pudo elegir él mismo de darse ese chapuzón, como tú dices, Castle. ¿Ves esos agujeros de bala de ahí?" la doctora Parish señaló la espalda del cuerpo con su bolígrafo. Alzó la vista hacia su compañera policía y añadió "Parecen balas del calibre 22. Tiene un par de agujeros de salida en el torso, asique hemos perdido al menos dos de las tres balas. Con suerte, la tercera aun permanecerá dentro del cuerpo y podremos compararla en el AFIS."

"¿Y las marcas del cuello y las muñecas? Parece que a nuestro amigo lo torturaron antes de echarle a dormir con los peces" Comentó Castle entre dientes. "me pregunto... "

"¿Por que disparar por la espalda a alguien que tienes atado?" completó la inspectora, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de sucompañero. "No te olvides de preguntárselo al asesino cuando le cojamos. Te veo en la autopsia, Lanie." Terminó su café de un largo trago y giró sobre sus talones para preguntar a Espósito y Ryan lo que habían descubierto hasta ahora de la víctima.

Era un joven hispano de 27 años llamado Julian Herrera. Vivía en el Harlem hispano y trabajaba de barman en un conocido club del centro llamado _Pleser Cylch_. Envió a los chicos a investigar la vida del chico mientras ella y Castle iban a comisaría, donde citarían a los padres de la víctima para intentar descubrir si tenía algún enemigo, y darles la mala noticia...

Continuará...

* * *

 **Ghest. Esa primera entrada ya se que no es un fic en si mismo, era más bien una prueba para ver si tendria buena acogida (y para ver si esa minisinosis que publiqué ocupaba las 150 palabras queespecificaban en el concurso de twitter)**

 **ya se que los fans venimos aqui a leer fics, no esas mini entradas.**

 **intentaré ir subiendo capitulos más serios, pero es la primera vez que escribo uno de este tipo (suspense como en la serie) Y me veo que me va a costar, pero haré lo que pueda.**

 **Mily. Gracias por el apoyo. Intentaré no defraudarte :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui llega la segunda parte del capítulo. Vamos a empezar a darle intriga al caso.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

* * *

Era un joven hispano de 27 años llamado Julian Herrera. Vivía en el Harlem hispano y trabajaba de barman en un conocido club del centro llamado _Pleser Cylch_. Envió a los chicos a investigar la vida del chico mientras ella y Castle iban a comisaría, donde citarían a los padres de la víctima para intentar descubrir si tenía algún enemigo, y darles la mala noticia...

(...)

En la sala de espera de la comisaría, la inspectora Beckett esperaba pacientemente a que apareciese la madre del joven encontrado en el río a la que habían citado por teléfono minutos antes. Mientras tanto, frente a ella, Richard se afanaba en prepararle uno de sus capuccinos de máquina como todo un profesional del sector servicios, cosa que a ella siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Estuvieron charlando de la noche pasada, en clave de broma, pues de nuevo Richard no podía soportar haber perdido al scrabble contra su mujer. Para él, como escritor, perder al scrabble era impensable. Siempre se había jactado de ser el mejor en ese juego y de buenas a primeras llegaba Kate, que para más inri se jactaba de no haber jugado demasiado a dicho juego, y le barría sin ni siquiera proponerselo. Humillante. Claro que, con el tiempo, habían acabado por convertir esos momentos de pique en una especie de chiste privado. No por que el ego de Castle fuera precisamente frágil. Ni mucho menos. Era, simplemente, que ambos disfrutaban de esos pequeños momentos en los que reinaba simplemente la complicidad y cierta chispa de rivalidad sana.

Richard iba por su enesimo intento de suplicar una rebancha cuando uno de los agentes avisó a la pareja que había llegado una mujer que preguntaba por ellos. Con una socarrona sonrisa destinada a hacerle saber a su marido que después continuarían su conversación, giró sobre sus talones en un grácil movimiento que tenía ya más que perfeccionado, y salió de la salita con su característico aire altanero de quien sabe que ha ganado la contienda de antemano.

Se dirigió hacia su mesa, junto a la que esperaba una mujer de espaldas a ellos. Parecía estar hablando por el movil con alguien.

"Disculpe. ¿Es usted la señora Herrera?" preguntó Beckett sin recibir respuesta, pues su interlocutora estaba ocupada hablando por el movil. Sin embargo, algo en su voz le era familiar, se dijo mientras acortaba los pocos pasos que quedaban para llegar a ella. Era una mujer alta, de cuerpo estilizado y curvilíneo. Tenía el cabello largo y liso hasta la mitad de la espalda, y de un bonito color cobrizo claro. Vestida con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros oscuros, daba golpecitos con la puntera de unos botines negros contra el suelo en claro signo de impaciencia. Por el airado tono de su voz, la persona con la que hablaba debería estar buscando una piedra gigante en el más alejado confín de mundo bajo la que esconderse.

"... pues más vale que la localices de inmediato, Avery. Lleva dos días de retraso y sabes que ella no es así. No me..." Beckett compartió una mirada de extrañeza con su compañero. Ese no era el tono de voz de una madre apenada por la prematura muerte de un hijo. Ni siquiera estaba hablando de su hijo con la persona a la que practicamente amenazaba por telefono. ¿Quién era esa mujer, y por qué le sonaba tanto su voz? "... si, ya me has repetido eso, pero yo necesito algo nuevo. Reinicia, o prueba con su clave de seguridad. Debe haber alguna forma de entrar en su términal y ... si. Haz eso. Haz lo que sea, pero quiero buenas noticias la próxima vez que hablemos."

La Capitana volvió a intentarlo de nuevo una vez llegó a su antigua mesa, junto a la que esperaba la desconocida. Dejó la taza de café sobre la superficie de su madera y estiró la mano para tocar el hombro de la mujer para llamar su atención a la vez que repetía un seguro "¿Señora Herrera?"

"Me temo que no, Capitán Beckett" La mujer que se giró a la vez que guardaba el movil en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros les sonrió con una sonrisa triste.

"¡Agente Shaw!" casi gritó Castle, fruto de la sorpresa al descubrir que finalmente si que conocían a esa mujer, y que obviamente no era la madre del fallecido. Con una enorme sonrisa, se lanzó a saludar efusivamente a la agente, por quién sentía una verdadera admiración. "¿Que hace usted aqui? No me diga que ha sentido un acceso de nostálgia. Es realmente halagador por su parte, desde luego. ¿Ha venido acaso a felicitar a Beckett por su ascenso a Capitán?" Richard y su diatriba no le dieron oportunidad a la mujer de responder, simplemente acertó a inclinarse ligeramente hacia un lado para poder mirar a compañera del hombre con algo parecido a la diversión bailoteando en sus preocupadas facciones.

"Ah, Señor Castle. Había olvidado lo cargante que puede llegar a ser. Ya se lo útil que es para usted pero, ¿Como le soporta?" La Agente Shaw tomó una larga bocanada de aire tras suspirar sonoramente, poco dispuesta a admitir el verdadero motivo que la había traido a la comisaría 12 de un día para otro, después de casi 3 años desde la última vez que sus caminos se cruzaron. Sobre todo por que la razón que la trajo allí fue un asesino en serie que incluso intentó matar a la propia Beckett cuando solo era inspectora.

Beckett sonrió comprensiva. Incluso ella recordaba como era Richard de cargante en sus primeros días como compañeros. Apenas había cambiado desde entonces, y ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde aquel primer caso que los llevó a formar ese extraño tándem que, pese a todo, parecía funcionar como si estuvieran destinados a trabajar juntos desde siempre.

"Tal vez se sienta mejor si hablamos en mi despacho, Agente Shaw." Beckett cogió su taza de café de su antigua mesa, que ahora pertenecía a Ryan, y guio a Richard y a Shaw hacia su despacho con rápidos y seguros pasos. Algo le decía que esa reunión no era casual, ni por su reciente nombramiento como Capitán de su propia comisaría, y que el motivo no le iba a gustar.

Como siempre, su instinto acertó.

.

Una vez en el despacho, Kate se instaló cómodamente contra el borde de la mesa, siendo imitada por Richard que se aposentó tranquilamente en una de las sillas que estaban repartidas contra las paredes del lugar. La Agente se quedó de pie en el centro del despacho, frente a la otra mujer. Le ofrecieron un café, cosa que ella declinó. Tenía el cuerpo cortado desde hacía ya casi dos días, tiempo en el que una desagradable sensación se había instalado en la boca de su estómago y de la que no conseguía deshacerse. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y su rostro lo reflejaba pese a todos sus intentos de permanecer serena.

"Usted no es la mujer que esperabamos encontrar cuando nos hemos puesto en contacto con la madre de Julian Herrera. Tal vez pueda explicarnos el motivo de su presencia aqui, Agente Shaw." Comenzó Beckett, metiéndose rápidamente en su nuevo papel de mujer con poder para sacarle el máximo provecho a la situación.

"Es obvio que no soy la madre de Julian Herrera. Es más, Julian Herrera ni siquiera existe, para empezar" Jordan Shaw exhaló un nuevo suspiro. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y cerró los ojos, repasando mentalmente los datos relativos al caso que debía o no compartir con las dos personas que se hallaban en la habitación con ella. Había trabajado anteriormente con ellos, y sabía de primera mano lo perspicaces y útiles que podían serle. Entonces, ¿por que no? Cuanta más gente la ayudase en el caso mejor, pues tenía la horrible sensación de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo y no podía permitirse ningún retraso. Si eso ocurría... No, sencillamente no era una opción. Sin embargo, se arriesgaba a poner en peligro el trabajo de dos años en una operación clasificada del FBI. Pero, si no pedía ayuda perdería algo infinitamente más importante...

"Usted dirá" Beckett probó a hablar para sacar a Shaw del estado contemplativo en el que se había sumido minutos antes, procesando los pros y los contras de lo que estaba por rebelar. Sabía, sin embargo, que si la mujer estaba en la comisaría en vez de haber enviado a alguien de su equipo para que se hiciera pasar por la madre de Herrera era por que el caso era algo serio y no le quedaba otra opción.

"Me temo que debo pedirle paciencia. Es largo de contar, y no tenemos mucho tiempo." Shaw sacó su móvil de nuevo y envió un corto sms a su compañero Avery para informarle de la decisión que había tomado. Involucrar al equipo de la Capitana Beckett en su propia investigación lo mínimo posible. Solo necesitaba que investigase la muerte de Herrera como un asesinato y les dejase a ellos su propio caso, de lo contrario podrían perder más que el trabajo de investigación de los dos últimos años. "Es cuestión de vida o muerte, Capitán Beckett, que esta información no salga de aqui"


	4. Chapter 4

**Mily: Bienvenida de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews. Espero que este cap te guste tanto como los anteriores. Además, es un poquito más largo**

 **Guiguita: Se agradece que alguien se tome la molestia de comentar. No te preocupes, comprendo su reacción, pero bueno. Al menos eso demuestra que alguien lee este fic, aunque sea para dejar un comentario de critica destructiva. Tengo otros fics en los que llevan más de 2000 visitas y solo tiene 4 míseros reviews  
**

 ***user se va a una esquina a llorar* Eso solo consigue que las musas se depriman y deje de lado el fic por que parece que a nadie le gusta lo suficiente para perder dos minutos dejando un simple "Buen fic, sigue asi"...  
**

 **De momento parece que este fic esta teniendo éxito pese a lo cortos que son los capitulos, pero escribir suspense para mí es complicado y ya desde el móvil ni os cuento.  
Espero no defraudar a nadie con este fic, que de momento esta atrayendo bastante atención, cosa que agradezco, por que eso obliga a las musas a ponerse las pilas.**

 **En este capitulo habrá un pequeño guiño a Mentes Criminales, pero dejo claro que es solo eso, un guiño, no un crossover. No se van a mezclar ambas series. (O si, no se. Igual en un futuro, pero no es seguro)**

 **Disfrutad del capitulo :)**

* * *

 **DOS AÑOS ANTES.**

 **SEDE DEL FBI, WASHINGTON**

"No necesito un hacker en mi equipo. Nosotros nos dedicamos a atrapar a asesinos en serie, no a piratas informáticos" El repiqueteo de los pasos de dos personas reverberaba por el largo pasillo de las oficinas de la sede central del FBI.

"Espera a conocerla. Es más que solo "una hacker" como tú dices" respondió el hombre con tono misterioso.

La agente especial Jordan Shaw caminaba hombro con hombro con su compañero y amigo, Aaron Hotchner, quién le explicaba el por que de la nueva addición a su equipo.

Los pasillos llenos de oficinas dieron paso a hall de recepción desde el cual dieron con un ascensor en el que bajaron varios pisos en el edificio hasta llegar a un completo y gigantesco gimnasio en el que cerca de 80 agentes de todas las secciones se habían reunido para ejercitarse aprovechando un descanso en sus misiones, o simplemente para evadirse un rato del trabajo de oficina segregando endorfinas y adrenalina.

El lugar estaba perfectamente equipado. Había una sección con un ring de boxeo en el que un par de hombretones musculosos se iban tanteando, ambos vestidos con pantalones cortos, botas y camisas de tirantes. Ambos iban protegidos con guantes acolchados para amortiguar los golpes, aunque no llevaban protecciones en la cabeza. _Son hombres después de todo_ , se dijo Jordan al pasar de largo. En la pared izquierda había también una sección aparte que llevaba hasta una habitación insonorizada para quienes preferían mantener su puntería con armas de fuego al día.

En la pared del fondo, un par de puertas a cada lado daba acceso a los vestuarios femenino y masculino.

Decorando la pared del lado derecho, de punta a punta, toda una sección de espalderas cubria la pared. Unos pocos agentes las usaban para lo que se suponía que estaban destinadas, pero podían verse colgando de ellas multitud de chaquetas, bolsos, camisas y otros objetos de los agentes. Otros muchos habían optado por utilizar las maquinas de correr o levantar peso, pero la gran mayoría estaban reunidos al rededor de un tatami al fondo del gimnasio.

A Jordan le era imposible ver que tan interesante podría ser la pelea que estaban viendo, pues había un muro infranqueable de personas que comentaban la pelea y hacían apuestas sobre el posible resultado como para poder echar un vistazo desde tan lejos. Es más, no sabía que estaban haciendo en el gimnasio si estaban hablando de una hacker. Como no estuviera en una de las cintas de correr...

Echó un discreto vistazo a las agentes femeninas que había en el lugar. Algunas estaban reunidas en la zona de las pesas, charlando animadamente entre ellas mientras hacían ejercicio. Otras, algunas desperdigadas, corrían en las cintas a un ritmo constante con los cascos de sus IPods colgando de sus orejas.

Sin embargo, seguían acercándose más y más al tatámi del fondo mientras sorteaban a los agentes y las máquinas. De vez en cuando se iban deteniendo por que Hotch, como era conocido entre sus amigos y compañeros más íntimos, debía atender a algunos de los subordinados, lo que daba a Jordan oportunidades de sobra para analizar a sus compañeras en busca de la "chica nueva" que le habían colgado como compañera.

Sus ojos se fijaron en una rubia entrada en carnes que tecleaba enloquecida en un portátil color borgoña junto a un par de agentes femeninas mientras las tres charlaban animadamente. Estaba junto a una rubia que estaba tumbada en un banco mientras una morena la ayudaba a levantar una barra con dos enormes ruedas de plomo de aproximadamente 25 kilos cada una.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirar a la hacker, temiéndose que la cargasen con ella. Era obvio que no era una agente de campo y no podía ver en que podría serle de utilidad en la misión que le habían encomendado. _"Tiene que ser una broma"_ Pensó mordaz cuando su amigo le hizo una seña para que le acompañase junto a ellas.

Junto a las tres mujeres, que observaban la pelea del tatami desde hacía unos minutos y la comentaban entre risas, se escuchó una exclamación colectiva cuando el sonido de un cuerpo grande y pesado golpeaba el suelo con fuerza. Justo en ese momento llegaron junto a ellas.

"Hotch. La chica Calahan está dando todo un espectáculo" comentó la morena como saludo a su jefe y compañero.

Las otras dos secundaron sus palabras con unas risitas entre dientes.

"Ya os dije que no la subestimárais." Hotch se volvió hacia Jordan, que observaba y analizaba a las tres mujeres ante ella con ojo crítico. "Jordan, estas son Emily Prentis, Jennifer Jaró y Penélope García. Trabajan conmigo en mi equipo de Análisis de Conducta" presentó a sus compañeras, que estrecharon una a una la mano de Shaw según el hombre iba diciéndo sus nombres.

"Encantada. Yo soy..."

"Jordan Shaw" completó la rubia del portátil antes que ella "Te hemos visto llegar con Hotch y he investigado un poco. Tiene una hoja de servicio impresionante" La tal Penélope sonreía ampliamente. Shaw la miró intrigada, no sabiendo como tomarse a esa mujer. Con una mirada interrogante, taladró a Aaron con sus ojos verdes en busca de una muy necesaria explicación del por qué estaban alli, según su parecer.

Como si hubiera estado ensayado, un nuevo golpe contra el suelo, el sonido de alguien al quedar sin aliento y una ovación grupal fueron la respuesta que recibió la mujer a su pregunta no formulada. Una salva de aplausos dió por terminada la pelea. Entre risas, un par de hombres ayudaron a un hombre a levantarse y le sacudieron el polvo del cuerpo.

Aprovechando el momento, Hotchner puso una mano en la baja espalda de Shaw y la guió hacia el tatámi para que pudieran observar como terminaba el combate.

En el centro del corrillo de agentes que se había formado, una mujer joven de largo cabello castaño oscuro sujeto en una larga trenza que le llegaba hasta casi donde la espalda pierde su casto nombre, se enfrentaba a un hombre enorme que era casi el doble de ancho que ella. Ambos tenían marcas de golpes por todo el cuerpo pese a llevar las manos vendadas para proteger los nudillos. La chica, que pese a estar de espaldas al grupo, Jordan pudo apreciar que era joven y no debía tener más de 20 años, era de cuerpo esbelto y ágil. Medía 1´67 de altura, más o menos igual que la propia Jordan, y era claramente fuerte pues su oponente estaba bastante magullado y no solo en su orgullo. Sin embargo la joven tampoco habia salido indemne de la pelea. El hombre era un experto luchador, estaba segura y en las partes de piel expuesta de la muchacha, que vestía un pantalón corto y un ligero top en la parte de arriba, se obserbaban algunos hematomas que tenían bastante pinta de ser dolorosos.

"¿Seguro que no quieres rendirte, Michaels? No te lo tendré en cuenta" Se mofó la joven a la vez que se limpiaba la comisura izquierda del labio con la mano izquierda. Al bajarla y colocarse en una posición defensiva, Shaw vio un rastro de sangre en la venda.

"Parece que se lo toman demasiado enserio para ser solo un enfrentamiento amigable entre compañeros" Pensó la Agente. O eso creyó ella, pues enseguida fue sacada de su error.

"De amigable tiene poco." la tal Jaró le susurró al oido. Cuando Shaw la miró por encima del hombro con expresión interrogante y el ceño fruncido, JJ añadió "Michaels dijo de Calahan que había llegado a su puesto solo por enchufe, y que estaba seguro de que no aguantaría un enfrentamiendo en serio contra un verdadero oponente que no temiera herirla para no atraer la ira de su padre"

 _"¿Su padre? ¿Quién es esta chica?"_ se dijo, esta vez para sí misma.

Como respuesta ante la nueva información, Shaw y el resto del grupo volvieron la atención al combate, justo a tiempo de captar la respuesta de Michaels, que vino en forma de patada directa al costado derecho de la joven Calahan. Ella la esquivó grácilmente girando sobre sí misma y desviándo la pierna de su trayectoria con el brazo izquierdo y, en el mismo giro, aprovechó la inercia de su propio movimiento para plantarle codazo de espaldas con el codo izquierdo en pleno tejido blando bajo las costillas que le dejó sin aliento, seguido de un cabezazo hacia atrás que impactó directo en la nariz de su adversario. Un segundo después ella dio un nuevo giro, este sobre el pie izquierdo pero en sentido de las agujas del reloj, a la vez que se agachaba para hacer un movimiento de barredora sobre los pies del hombre, que cayó al suelo como un saco de harina sobre su espalda, perdiendo el poco aire que le quedara en los pulmones.

La chica se arrodilló y proyectó un gancho de derecha sobre el rostro del caido, que giró el rostro intentando no ver el puño que se aproximaba a su rostro, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró los dedos vendados a pocos milímetros de su cara, pero se abrieron lentamente para acabar en una mano abierta que le era extendida para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Sorprendido, aceptó la ayuda. aunque no la derrota. Tomó nota mental de que en algún momento del futuro se tomaría su rebancha con la mujer, pero no ahora. No delante de sus compañeros, ni tras semejante humillación, pero algún día.

Con un par de palmadas en la espalda, dieron el combate por finalizado. Alguien extendió una toalla limpia a la joven, que la agradeció con una luminosa sonrisa, y se limpió el sudor de la cara con ella.

Hotchner se separó del grupo para hablar con la joven, dejando a las mujeres procesar lo que acaban de ver. La chica era rápida y contundente, eso estaba claro. Entre dientes, comentaron lo que habían visto, comparando técnicas e impresiones.

"¿Que sabeis de ella?" Shaw preguntó a las otras mujeres, en especial a la hacker rubia que la había investigado en segundos, con la intención de saber más de la muchacha. La habían intrigado tanto su forma de luchar como su juventud. ¿De donde diablos había salido?

Penélope sacó su portátil y tecleó unos códigos que la agente pelirroja ni se molestó en intentar entender, pero segundos después en la pantalla apareció la ficha completa de la joven luchadora junto con su foto. En ella salía vestida con traje de chaqueta azul oscuro y camisa blanca, cabello suelto en ondas naturales que enmarcaban un rostro joven y atractivo. Tenía unos expresivos ojos verdes, labios finos y rosados y una mandíbula no excesivamente cuadrada. En conjunto, su rostro era serio, pero femenino, dado su juventud.

Su nombre era Livia Calahan. Ascendencia irlandesa, hija del General Liam Arthur Calahan, un pez gordo dentro del Pentágono.

Su ficha era impresionante pese a su juventud y relativa inexperiencia, pero acababa de demostrar que no era alguien a quien se debiera subestimar a la ligera.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraron impresionadas. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esa niña de solo 23 años de edad podría tumbar a un hombre que le doblaba la edad y el tamaño con tanta facilidad?

"Una aprende un par de trucos cuando es la pequeña de 5 hermanos que están el el ejército desde siempre" Una suave y musical voz las sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciéndolas sobresaltarse.

Culpables, se giraron para observar a la chica que estaba junto a Hotchner. La Livia de carne y hueso, vestida con un top marcado de sudor y alguna que otra gota de sangre, las observaba con una divertida y sincera sonrisa en la cara. Tenía una toalla blanca enrollada tras el cuello con la que se limpiaba el sudor de la sien derecha con la tranquilidad de quien está hablando del tiempo.

"Agente Calahan, le presento a..." el hombre hizo las presentaciones de rigor, introduciendo a la joven a las otras mujeres del grupo, pero los ojos verdes de la muchacha no se separaron de los otros ojos verdes de cierta pelirroja que, si no se equivocaba, era la que le habían dicho que sería su nueva compañera. " y esta de aqui es..."

"Jordan Shaw. Lo se" Livia extendió su vendada mano derecha para extrechar la de la mujer, pero se arrepintió un momento antes de llegar a tocarla al ver las marchas de sudor y sangre en las que antes habían sido vendas blancas. "Disculpa, no quiero mancharte" se disculpó con una avergonzada sonrisa, dándose cuenta de repente de su desastroso estado de aseo."Siento el espectáculo de antes, espero que no lo hayais visto"

"¿Te refieres a la paliza que le has dado a John Michaels? No, no hemos visto nada" respondió García por los demás, sacándoles unas risillas contenidas a todos por su irreverente forma de hablar.

"Genial entonces" Respondió la más joven, añadiendo su risa a la del resto.

Jordan no sabia como reaccionar. Esa niña era su supuesta nueva compañera, y no era nada de lo que ella se esperaba, y a la vez veía tantas posivilidades ante ella que no sabía que esperar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso. en el capitulo 1 (la introducción, al menos) se dice que va a estar centrado en atrapar a un cártel de traficantes. Lo he cambiado. No es un gran cambio, pero es solo por avisar.**

* * *

(...)

"¿Te refieres a la paliza que le has dado a John Michaels? No, no hemos visto nada" respondió García por los demás, sacándoles unas risillas contenidas a todos por su irreverente forma de hablar.

"Genial entonces" Respondió la más joven, añadiendo su risa a la del resto.

Jordan no sabia como reaccionar. Esa niña era su supuesta nueva compañera, y no era nada de lo que ella se esperaba, y a la vez veía tantas posibilidades ante ella que no sabía que esperar.

Desde el mismo momento en el que conoció a su nueva compañera, algo en su interior le dijo que esa chica iba a traer problemas, pero no podía saber exactamente cuales, ni cuan complicados. Ni lo poco que iba a llegar a importarle.

* * *

 **Nueva York, en el presente.**

 **Comisaría 12**

"Capitana Beckett, Señor Castle, lo que voy a contarles es algo que no puede salir de aqui. ¿Entendido?" Jordan Shaw expelía peligro por todos los poros de su cuerpo, cosa que puso los pelos de punta al matrimonio.

"Por supuesto" Beckett cruzó los brazos y se sentó tranquilamente en su mesa. "Somos todo oídos"

Con un suspiro, y un nervioso frotar de sus manos, Jordan comenzó su relato.

"Hace proximadamente seis meses que mi equipo está investigando una serie de asesinatos cometidos por un hombre que parece tener debilidad por las jovencitas. Sabemos que se las secuestra en el mismo estado en el que las mata, al cabo de varios días de cautiverio..."

"Supongo que no..." comenzó Castle, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su mujer por interrumpir, pero Shaw le dio la razón. "perdón. Continúe"

Echó al hombre una mirada que significaba "No más interrupciones", tomó aire y se lanzó de nuevo al relato.

* * *

 **MESES ANTES**

En la base de operaciones de Washington saltó una alarma en el ordenador personal de la agente Calahan. Había instalado un programa especial de cifrado que cruzaba datos y escaneaba programas de televisión y radio de todo el pais y lo comparaba con todos los casos sin resolver en busca de coincidencias para relacionarlos con casos abiertos y así obtener nuevas pistas.

El algoritmo era bastante nuevo, pero ya había relacionado varios casos abiertos que se pensaba que no tenían nada que ver y habían resultado estar conectados por un motivo u otro.

La agente despertó con un sobresalto al oir el aviso, frotó sus cansados ojos con los dorsos de ambas manos e intentó enfocar la vista en la pantalla del ordenador.

"¿Que demo-... *bostezó* ...-onios?" la joven sacudió la cabeza en un intento de despejarse de los restos del sueño al que había sucumbido en la oficina.

Se colocó las gafas en su correcto lugar en el puente de su nariz y así, como por arte de magia, su vista volvía a estar mayormente enfocada. Pestañeó de nuevo un par de veces dejando que sus dedos volaran automáticamente sobre el teclado pues la práctica levhacía posible el escribir sin ni siquiera mirar las teclas o ver las letras en la pantalla. Ante ella, en el monitor apareció la información que llevaba dias buscando y reuniendo incansablemente durante las últimas semanas, actualizada con una nueva entrada. Un nuevo cuerpo había sido descubierto en Indiana, con las mismas marcas de tortura que las cuatro víctimas anteriores. ¿Como habían tardado tanto en descubrir la conexión entre los crímenes? Simplemente por que las victimas eran encontradas en los limites de los diferentes estados y no solían encontrar dos cuerpos en el mismo estado. De no ser por ese programa que había ideado, aún seguirían sin pruebas que relacionaran los crímenes entre sí.

Mientras leía el informe en el ordenador, Livia alargó la mano sin mirar hacia su teléfono y marcó el número 1 en la terminal y esperó. Un tono. Dos tonos. Tres. Cuatro... Estaba a punto de colgar cuando una voz adormilada respondió de malas maneras al otro lado de la línea.

"Más vale que haya habido un crimen, o lo habrá muy pronto. ¿Sabes que hora es?" Shaw parecía realmente enfadada. Más dormida que enfadada, pero también era lógico.

"El Carnicero ha vuelto a actuar." Fueron sus únicas palabras, que resultaron ser insuficientes.

"¿Qué?"

Livia decidió probar con otra táctica.

"Buenos días, soy tu despertador matinal. Son las 04:00 a.m. y hace cosa de cinco minutos la policía de Indiana ha encontrado el cuerpo de una víctima de asesinato cerca de Lafayette" el ruido del frenético tecleteo de sus dedos sobre el teclado del portátil acompañó sus palabras. El sueño interrumpido de ambas fue rápidamente barrido por la información compartida entre ambas compañeras.

Habían bautizado a ese asesino en serie como "El Carnicero" por la forma de torturar y asesinar a sus víctimas. Era un asesino metódico, sin duda se tomaba su tiempo, y desgraciadamente para esas mujeres era un hombre paciente.

"¿El mismo modus operandi?" Calahan puso el manos libres para tener libertad de movimiento y así poder atender todos los ordenadores que la rodeaban, tanto portátiles como pc´s de mesa. De fondo, podía escuchar los ruidos que hacía su compañera al pasear por su habitación vistiéndose frenéticamente.

"Si sigue el patrón, volverá a actuar en ..." Livia abrió una ventana en uno de las pantallas que le mostraba un mapa de América con varias marcas rojas y azules que señalaban los lugares en los que secuestraba a sus víctimas y donde abandonaba los cuerpos después "menos de un mes."

"No debemos darle tanto tiempo para cazar. Sabemos que si se ha deshecho ya del cuerpo de esa chica es que tiene ya un objetivo en mente."

"Aham. Ese cabrón lleva medio continente recorrido en 4 meses... ¿Han dado con su trabajo, o la forma que tiene de moverse por el país? tal vez sea camionero, o transportista.." intercambiaron varios datos y teorias que ya se sabían de memoria entre ellas mientras Shaw se vestía para dirigirse a la oficina. "Oye Shaw, ¿Que llevas puesto?" preguntó de repente Livia con voz sugerente, lo cual provocó que su compañera se ahogara con la respuesta que pensaba darle a su pregunta anterior y estuviera a punto de perder el pie al agacharse para pasar las piernas por la falda de tubo que pensaba ponerse.

Ambas compartían un trabajo en el que siempre estaban en contacto con la muerte y con seres humanos mentalmente desequilibrados, por lo que nunca perdían la oportunidad de añadir algo de buen humor a sus vidas, y habían descubierto que ambas compartían un especial sentido del humor.

Algunos compañeros del FBI las tomaban por amantes ya que, cuando no estaban de servicio, disfrutaban tomándose el pelo flirteando en broma entre ellas o provocando a la otra con alusiones a "noches locas compartidas" lo cual las divertía mucho, aunque no lo admitieran. Fue por eso que Shaw no pensó realmente su respuesta, si no que fue algo más bien automatico al responder. "Un picardías negro. ¿Que si no voy a llevar mientras hablo contigo, preciosa?" sin saber que su compañera la tenía en el altavoz. Fue" pura suerte que Livia estuviera a solas en su despacho.

"Hmmm" ronroneó la joven, lo cual arrancó una risita divertida a su interlocutora. "mejor date prisa en llegar o tendré que ir a buscarte, y las dos sabemos que no saldremos de tu habitación cuando nos necesitan en Indiana."

"Idiota"

"Pero me quieres. En fin, voy llamando al resto del equipo y nos vemos en el aeropuerto en media hora."

"Voy saliendo ya"

"Nos vemos allí, gatita"

"Te veo alli, mi pequeña idiota" y con una sonrisa, Shaw colgó su movil al entrar a su coche.

* * *

 _ **Sorry si está un poco flojo, pero ultimamente estoy pasando por un mal momento, y además me mata la espalda.**_

 _ **Intentaré actualizar seguido y que los caps sean más largos y amenos. Espero que no os moleste el tipo de relación que llevan Shaw y Calahan. no quiero herir sensibilidades.**_

 _ **digamos que es una relación de mutua confianza... con "demasiada" confianza, no se si me entendeis -ceja cejas, codazo codazo- xD**_

 _ **mientras tanto, agradecer a los que habeis leido y/o comentado.**_

 _ **¡HEMOS LLEGADO A 600 VISITAS!**_

 _ **wow. todo un hito.**_

 _ **pero chicos/as, animaos a comentar!**_

 _ **un beso, y ¡gracias! :***_


End file.
